


Диалоги с собакой-говорякой

by DiaryAlive2019



Category: Diary.ru
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryAlive2019/pseuds/DiaryAlive2019
Summary: Фантазия на тему: «Если бы можно было вести переписку с Дайри-собакой».Написано для WTF Kombat 2018





	Диалоги с собакой-говорякой

Где-то в асоциальной сети «Диван».   
  
**Диалог 1**  
  
_**Юзер-новичок, который только что завел дневник, спешит узнать всю внутреннюю кухню Дивана.**_  
  
  
_Юзер_ : Окей, Дог!  
  
_Собака_ : Доброго времени суток, юзер N.  
  
_Юзер_ : Кто у вас тут главный?  
  
_Собака_ : Хозяин в отъезде, я за главного.  
  
_Юзер_ : Ни фига себе у тебя полномочия! Ладно, это… как тут у вас нацепить крутую картинку на дневник?  
  
_Собака_ : Оплатите, пожалуйста, сервис CSS.  
  
_Юзер_ : Чего?  
  
_Собака дает ссылку на страницу Дополнительных сервисов._  
  
_Юзер (через минуту)_ : Да ты охре...ла? Ни фига не понятно! Прямую кнопку дай!  
  
_Собака_ : Нажмите на желаемый вид сервиса и получите подсказку.  
  
_Юзер_ : Не надо мне твоих подсказок! Кнопку дай!  
  
_Собака_ : Советую почитать FAQ для разъяснения данного вопроса.  
  
_Юзер_ : - - - - - - (пи_пи_пи_...)  
  
_Собака немедленно делает автозамену мата на капибару._  
  
_Юзер_ : Чо за - - - капибара! мать - - - капибара! ёшкин твой - - - капибара!..  
  
_Собака (невозмутимо)_ : Спасибо, что воспользовались услугами нашего Дивана!  
  
_Юзер в агонии захлёбывается капибарами._  
  
  
**Диалог 2**  
  
**_Скучающий среднестатистический юзер (на Диване около 5 лет) решает потрепаться «за жизнь» с вновь заговорившей после Диванной Октябрьской революции собачкой._**  
  
  
_Юзер_ : Привет, собака!  
  
_Собака_ : Доброго времени суток, юзер N.  
  
_Юзер_ : Как дела? Как хозяин?  
  
_Собака_ : Благодарствуйте, до весны доживем.  
  
_Юзер_ : Ну, что вы там придумали? Поиск по сайту будет? Давным-давно его надо было запилить!  
  
_Собака_ : Благодарим вас за высказанные пожелания к развитию сайта.  
  
_Юзер_ : Да какое там развитие? Поиск-то будет?  
  
_Собака_ : Мы работаем над этим вопросом, как и над остальными, но он не значится у нас в списке первоочередных.  
  
_Юзер (хитро подмигивает собаке на экране)_ : Собака, ты это… поиск-то прикрути. Скучно мне, понимаешь? Тошно. Ничего прикольного найти не могу.  
  
_Собака_ : Вот вам ссылка на ЗФБ-2018.  
  
_Юзер (авторитетно)_ : ЗФБ уже не торт!  
  
_Собака_ : Тогда обратите внимание на вновь созданное сообщество, посвященное жизни нашего Дивана. Это концептуально новый проект, отражающий грани философского позитивистского наномедийного…  
  
_Юзер_ : Чего???  
  
_Собака_ : Забудьте.  _(Обреченно машет лапой и кидает ссылку на соо «За любимый диван!»)_  
  
  
**Диалог 3**  
  
**_Активный, лояльно настроенный к администрации пользователь, искренне верящий в победу бобра над ослом._**  
  
  
_Юзер_ : О, собачка заговорила! Здравствуй, собачка!  
  
_Собака_ : Доброго времени суток, юзер N.  
  
_Юзер_ : Я спасу родной Диван даже ценой жизни!  
  
_Собака_ : Оплатите, пожалуйста, сервис CSS.  
  
_Юзер_ : Да не вопрос! Куда бечь?  
  
_Собака дает ссылку на страницу Дополнительных сервисов. Юзер долго отсутствует, потом прибегает весь взмыленный._  
  
_Юзер_ : Так, я того этого… оплатил все 18 сервисов на полгода вперед.  
  
_Собака_ : Благодарствуйте.  _(Смущенно ковыряет задней лапкой пол.)_  Там еще пять пунктов «Вклада в развитие сайта» для самых активных пользователей…  
  
_Юзер_ : Я щас!  _(Долго отсутствует, прибегает вконец измочаленный.)_ Задонатил всю стипендию! Хватит?  
  
_Собака_ : До весны доживем.  
  
_Юзер в экстазе падает в обморок._  
  
  
**Диалог 4**  
  
**_Гаденький тролль, решивший поупражняться в остроумии, чтобы почесать собственное ЧСВ._**  
  
  
_Юзер_ : Агаааааааа, ну здравствуй, сучка! Заговорила? Гы-гы-гы!  
  
_Собака (точнее, диванный ПЁС! заливаясь густым румянцем возмущения и впиваясь когтями в собственный хвост, дабы не разбудить в себе зверя)_ : Доброго времени суток, юзеррррр N.  
  
_Юзер_ : Ну чо, как дела? Будку свою в ломбард уже заложила? А впрочем, тебе зачем? Все равно Папа Карло скоро съест тебя от голода и холода, гы-гы-гы!  
  
_Собака (нервно сглатывая)_ : У вас есть конкретный план для предотвращения возможной катастрофы?  
  
_Юзер_ : Канэшн! Значиццо так, записывай! Перво-наперво выкати мне все справки, накладные там, чеки, всю вашу материю-бухгалтерию, короче. И чтобы все были с печатью налоговой «Уплочено», ясно?  
  
_Собака (закатывая глаза)_ : У вас есть еще какие-нибудь рациональные предложения?  
  
_Юзер_ : А то! Ты же, сука, умная, должна понимать, что прогресс не стоит на месте! Давайте уже, замутите тут казино, что ли…  
  
_Собака (нервно дергая глазом и скаля зубы в ослепительной улыбке)_ : Пожалуйста, отправьте ваши предложения в нашу техническую службу РазвитиеДивана.  _(В сторону)_  А за суку ответишь!  
  
  
**Диалог 5**  
  
**_Местный старожил, для которого Диван уже стал антиквариатом._**  
  
  
_Юзер_ : Эх, раньше обивка нашего Дивана была зеленее… И юзеры были моложе… И Дамблдор был еще жив…  _(Внимательнее вглядывается в собаку.)_  Сириус, ты?!  
  
_Собака (покрутив лапой у виска, пока юзер-старожил смахивает ностальгическую слезу)_ : Желаете вернуть прежний дизайн?  
  
_Юзер (вскидываясь и не веря собственному счастью)_ : А что, так можно?  
  
_Собака_ : Призовите Диванную магию…  
  
_Юзер_ : Ха-ля-в… ой, то есть Ма-ги-я! –ия! –ия!   
  
_Эхо доносит диванным юзверям сдвоенные комменты с призывом о помощи._  
  
_Собака_ : …и оплатите эту услугу на странице Дополнительных сервисов.  
  
_Юзер_ : Так я и знал, что обивка раньше была зеленее! Теперь зелени явно не хватает…  
  
_Собака_ : Новая программа развития Дивана предполагает…  
  
_Юзер (перебивая)_ : Вот именно, новая! А старая-то вам чем мешала?  
  
_Собака_ : А старой, собственно, и не было-с. Вы же умный молодой юзверь, должны понимать, что прогресс не стоит на месте! Надо бы замутить тут казино, что ли… ой, то есть гав! Что за?.. Твою же… капибару!  
  
_Внезапно изображение собачки начинает мигать, и она пропадает._  
  
  
_**Появляется собака уже исключительно на мониторе админа. На экранах остальных пользователей после нескольких минут технического колдовства собака скрывается в будке.**_  
  
_Админ_ : Собак, ты чё меня подставляешь? А если хозяин узнает, что у нас тут такой баг? Это что за хрень про казино?  
  
_Собака_ : А чего, хорошая же иде... Ладно, ладно. Полетаем на гиппогрифах?  
  
_Админ_ : Чего???  _(Внимательнее вглядывается в собаку.)_  Сириус, ты?!  _(Щупает собственный лоб.)_  Тьфу ты! Вот что значит сидеть круглыми сутками на работе ради модернизации родного Дивана. Срочно спать! А тебя я завтра вылечу. Ну, или шеф меня раньше…


End file.
